


Lies

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why he insists that they could only able to create one billion drivers for humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

_"Can't you make it possible, Ryoma... to set the maximum goal of producing the mass produced drivers be more than one billion?"_

_"No."_

Every time Takatora visited him and asking that very same question to him, that have been his constant answer in responding to that desperate plea. No. He said it too often that he grew annoyed at even _hearing_ that question being asked of him.

No.

No.

NO!

He had hoped that Takatora could just stop hoping that the answer could change. Just stop caring about the remaining six billion or whatever that would ended up being sacrificed! Takatora's destiny was to rule the world if _he_ could make it happen; his destiny should not be about becoming a hero whose name would ended up being lost in history and forgotten. Even if Takatora managed to save those remaining six billion, it's not like those six billion would even know what Takatora did or be grateful to him!

So why did Takatora have to _care_ about those people?

How could Takatora allowed himself to get hurt over and over just to save those nameless people? How could he let Takatora continue getting hurt, just for the sake of humanity?

Every time his prototype failed and Takatora got hurt badly, he felt equally hurt as well. Every time Takatora got hurt and lost consciousness for more than a few hours, his heart almost always on the verge of collapsing on itself.

Because he did this all for Takatora's sake; not anyone else, not humanity... but _just_ Takatora. How could Takatora allow himself be hurt for the sake of humanity? How could Takatora be so self-sacrificing? Did Takatora not care of his own life? Did Takatora not care about _him_?

_"How could you be so calm about this, Takatora? Don't you worry that you might get even more hurt as we continue on this project?"_

_"I trusted you. I could always count on you to keep me safe..."_

Trust.

Every time Takatora said that word a part of his soul start to corrode. How easily that word could slip from that man's mouth.

_"I could've killed you!"_

_"But you didn't..."_

He loved Takatora, yet at the same time he hated Takatora all the same. Because that man could be so cruel without even trying. How could Takatora let _him_ hurt his most precious person just for the sake of humanity? Yes, he could do it as long as it could give the power and strength that Takatora needed. But that's only because it's Takatora; he didn't want to do it for billions of people that he cared naught!

If he could turn Takatora into the strongest man in this world, it would have worth all the danger he inflicted onto Takatora. But not for any other reason.

And to do that he rather not waste too much precious raw material on the production of the mass-produced drivers. So sorry... Takatora, forgive him for this one lie; and another.

_To me, you are more important than those billions of lives you wanted to save._


End file.
